


In another life

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине перестает интересоваться баскетболом, а Кисе — Аомине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. К лучшему

**Author's Note:**

> Я вообще люблю писать о их будущем, потому как не сильна в описании настоящего. Глубокий постканон.  
> Здесь много Аомине и не очень много пейринга как такового.   
> Отдельной строкой выношу Аомине|баскетбол.   
> ахтунг, нетипичный Аомине. и ситуация тоже. Ну, вы поняли.  
> Рейтинг стоит исключительно за сны Аомине.

Впервые Аомине почувствовал это на третьем году старшей школы во время очередного турнира Зимнего Кубка. Тогда Кайджо смогли, наконец, победить Сейрин, обошли их с небольшим отрывом. Кисе после матча светился ярче солнца, был таким счастливым и опять кричал о том, что в этот раз он сможет победить Аомине. Куроко тогда сидел рядом с Кагами на трибуне, оставшись смотреть матч Тоо-Шутоку, который закончился победой Аомине. Запомнился взгляд Куроко — уставший очень и разочарованный. Победа на последнем году старшей школы Сейрин не светила, исключительно третье место. И то, если обойдут Шутоку.  
  
Вот тогда-то чувство ужасного раздражения закралось в сердце. Встретивший его после матча Акаши заявил, что с нетерпением ждет реванша за прошлогоднее поражение. В том году победила команда Тоо, а до этого Ракузан. Было бы забавно, достанься победа Кайджо. Но вот слова Акаши задели в Аомине какую-то струнку, отозвавшуюся противным дребезжанием. Не хотелось. Действительно не хотелось, да и надоело уже. Казалось бы, что не так? Сильных противников, которые будут бороться до последнего, завались. Баскетбол больше не скучен, а наоборот. Он стал дарить чувство полета.   
  
Но Аомине не интересовала эта борьба. Ему вообще баскетбол перестал нравиться. Что интересного в баскетболе? Что в нем такого увлекательного? За что Куроко чуть ли не подыхает на тренировках, за что Кисе готов свернуть горы?.. Что они, черт возьми, не видят, что ли, всю бессмысленность и пустоту этой игры? Вот именно, игра. Поигрались и забыли. Но нет. Они делают баскетбол своей целью, смыслом своей жизни. Даже пафосный и надменный Акаши влюблен в баскетбол.   
  
Кажется, в какой-то другой жизни Аомине тоже любил баскетбол, любил звук мяча в корзине, любил его шершавую поверхность и насыщенный апельсиновый цвет. Любил разливающееся по телу чувство азарта, что-то хищническое. Любил борьбу за то, чтобы забросить мячик в кольцо… Когда-то давно. В другой жизни.   
  
Примерно с таким чувством он и вышел на площадку, чтобы играть с Кисе. Тот старался, Аомине не мог не признать, не мог не уважать его за его безумные старания, за его отчаянное желание победить. Но все же это вызывало раздражение, такое сильное, что внутри все переворачивалось от этого чувства. Он не должен так относиться к баскетболу. К Кисе он не имеет права так относиться! И скребли кошки на душе.   
  
Мерзко было от самого себя. Внутри не было ничего, кроме непонимания. Он перестал чувствовать логическую цепочку чужих действий. Кайджо проиграли, и Кисе рыдал в раздевалке, прогнав команду. Он же капитан, конечно. Столько пытался, но ничего не вышло. Аомине стоял тогда у двери, слушал этот почти вой, судорожные рыдания и отчетливо представлял Кисе, закусывающего ладонь. Представлял разбросанную по раздевалке форму, покрасневшие глаза Кисе и его искусанные губы.   
  
И не понимал. Отчаянно не понимал его. Не понимал Куроко и Кагами. Мидориму не понимал, даже Мурасакибару, твердившего, что не любит баскетбол, но упорно идущего к победе, не понимал. Вот закончат они сейчас школу, пойдут в разные университеты. И война между Поколением Чудес продолжится. А после, скорее всего, их разберут профессиональные клубы и ничего не изменится. Они будут носиться по площадке, изводить себя… А что толку?! Ради чего?!   
  
Аомине не хотел больше их «сражений». Они утратили для него ценность, словно никогда и не были интересны. Соперники? Что за глупости!   
  
Не то чтобы баскетбол совсем перестал что-то значить для Аомине. Ему нравилась форма, кроссовки, эти волшебные джорданы. Нравилось смотреть матчи, старые, записанные на кассеты. Они действительно казались Аомине чем-то захватывающим. Чем-то в высшей степени потрясающим. Но это ничего не меняло.   
  
Он разлюбил баскетбол. Совсем.   
  
В нем поселилось какое-то мерзкое чувство разочарования в себе самом, в окружающем мире, в простых вещах, которые казались важными. Теперь все перевернулось с ног на голову. Происходящее с ним напоминало Аомине разрыв после долгих крепких отношений, которые закончились совершенно бессмысленно. Были потрачены усилия и годы, все это было вложено в какое-то неверное, внезапно растаявшее чувство.   
  
Неудивительно, что Тоо проиграли. Акаши выглядел довольным, даже пообещал дать ему шанс взять реванш в университете. Кагами и Куроко, болевшие, как ни странно, за него, стояли чуть поодаль, наблюдая за ними с тревогой. Взволнованная Сацуки выглядывала из-за спин переговаривающихся баскетболистов. Как-то она внезапно оробела, словно это поражение задело её сильнее, чем самого Аомине. Его оно почему-то не тронуло совершенно. Хотя, ложь это, конечно. Вот только недовольство и легкая горечь не были похожи на то, что чувствовал тогда Кисе. Кстати, о нем.  
  
Он сидел в зале, Аомине видел его светлую макушку. Этот парень вообще легко выделялся из толпы, его даже выискивать не надо — вот он, сияющий и сверкающий, мистер белозубая улыбка, а-ля я рекламирую зубную пасту. На протяжении всей игры по телу бежал холодок от его взгляда, взгляда, проникающего, кажется, под кожу. Словно бы Кисе знал о нем все, знал о том, что творится на душе. Это было неприятно, не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то вроде взбалмошного блондина видел его насквозь.   
  
— Не будет реванша, — равнодушно ответил он Акаши и отвернулся, столкнувшись с настороженным взглядом янтарных глаз. — Мне больше не интересно. Надоела эта наша война, перебесился. Играйте дальше, но без меня.   
  
Наверное, он последний, от кого они ожидали это услышать. Да, он почти всегда повторял одно и то же, жаловался на скуку, но любил баскетбол так, как не снилось тому же Кисе. Как не любил его даже Куроко. Для Поколения Чудес грех зарывать свои таланты в землю. Природа дала, да они и не дураки, чтобы отказываться. Они не дураки. А вот Аомине идиот.   
  
Дальше, кажется, от него что-то требовали, на него кричали. Ну да, да, конечно. Как же. Дали ему свободно выбрать свою кривую дорожку, по которой он, спотыкаясь и оскальзываясь, побредет сам. Сацуки кричала, что убьет его, Куроко сверлил ему взглядом спину и, казалось, тоже был готов убить его за такие речи. Акаши приказывал. Повелевал. Угрожал.   
  
Кисе ничего не сказал ему тогда. Зато пришел вечером домой, вытащил куда-то на прогулку и молчал осуждающе. Но от этого сердитого и немного обиженного молчания было как-то легко и беззаботно. Конечно, Кисе думает, что это подействует. Оно бы так и было, наверное, если бы Аомине не потерял эту искру. Но она ушла из него, исчезла где-то, возможно, перебралась в сердце Кисе. Кто знает.  
  
Кисе был классным. Аомине легко признавал это, ведь это было правдой. Кисе классно играл в баскетбол, соперником был обалденным, а уж дружить умел так, что многие позавидуют. Иметь такого друга-соперника было замечательно, Аомине даже жалел, что лишится этого. Лишится их матчей, останется без горящих жаждой победы глаз. Так жаль было этого всего, ужасно жаль. А ещё Аомине почему-то очень не хотел разочаровывать Кисе. Впрочем, без этого никак.   
  
Что-то в жизни остается неизменным. Например, порно-журналы и сисястые красотки. Что-то проходит, как баскетбол. А что-то появляется. Правда, Аомине не знал, что именно в его жизни появится. Не знал, но ждал этого с тайным замиранием сердца. Потому что на месте баскетбола образовалась неуютная тянущая пустота. Влюбиться, что ли?..  
  
— Скучно. Однообразно. Неинтересно, Кисе,— грубо оборвал тишину Аомине, с непонятным чувством глядя на спутника, начавшего пыхтеть от неудовольствия. Надо было объяснить, что он не трус, нет. Что он просто разлюбил баскетбол. Но разве это можно объяснить влюбленному в апельсиновый мяч, восторженному, словно ребенок, Кисе? Что можно сказать, если Аомине и сам ни черта не понимает. — Прошло. Можешь думать, как тебе угодно. Я просто порвал с этой игрой, мне просто надоело.   
  
— Вот как, — отозвался Кисе, засовывая руки в карманы толстовки. — Значит, сдался? Надоело?.. Черт, Аомине-чи, а ведь это так унизительно, знаешь? Проиграть человеку, который бросил баскетбол. Нет, ещё хуже. Так и не победить этого человека. Даже шанса мне не дашь?..  
  
Аомине покачал головой. В конце концов, у каждого должен быть какой-то недостижимый идеал, высшее стремление, которое заставит двигаться вперед. Пусть для Кисе он будет этим устремлением, почему бы и нет. Пиком, верхушкой Фудзиямы… Пусть он будет для Кисе единственным разочарованием. Потому что забыть о слезах Кисе ему было не под силу.  
  
— А оно, наверное, и к лучшему, — как-то слишком бодро ответил Кисе, как-то слишком солнечно улыбаясь.   
  
И Аомине думал, что к лучшему. Думал, что к лучшему даже тогда, когда Кисе улетал с Кагами в Штаты, чтобы учиться за границей, а после остаться в НБА. Думал, что к лучшему, когда Куроко перестал ему писать, лишь изредка приходили поздравления и пожелания крепкого здоровья. Продолжал так считать даже тогда, когда Сацуки объявила, что переезжает в Хоккайдо, (Ад и то ближе находится!). И ещё много раз он вспоминал слова Кисе, сжимал кулаки и учился переживать одиночество, старался заполнить ту болезненную пустоту.   
  
Не сказать, что очень успешно. Об этом лучше вообще не говорить. 


	2. С обложки

— Не планируешь заканчивать, Аомине-кун? — Фукуда-сан выглянул из соседней комнаты, подслеповато щурясь сквозь огромные очки. — Время позднее. Смотри, потом не доберешься до дома.  
  
Аомине вздохнул и оторвался от разобранного ноутбука, который притащила часа два назад истеричная девица, заявившая, что хочет видеть новую клавиатуру на этом доисторическом чуде, непонятно где откопанным. Вообще, до внутренних проблем ноутбука Аомине дела быть не должно, но вот чутье подсказывало ему, что и внутри не все в порядке. Как оказалось, чутье не обмануло. Пришлось возиться, хотя клиентка этого наверняка не оценит. Все они, бабы, глупые.   
  
Фукуда-сан кивнул, постоял немного рядом, глядя на работу Аомине, и тихонечко вышел, чтобы не мешать. Не то чтобы он отвлекал, совсем нет, но в одиночестве сосредоточиться было легче. Рядом тихонько играла музыкальная шкатулка с красивым рисунком на крышке и тоненькой резьбой по бокам. Собственно, из-за этой шкатулки Аомине и оказался в этой небольшой мастерской.   
  
Шатаясь по улицам и не зная, чем себя занять, он случайно забрел в тихий переулок, где в старом доме и располагался магазинчик всяческой древней техники, которую впору сдавать в музей. Там же занимались её реставрацией и ремонтом. Черт дернул туда зайти, но Аомине отворил дверь, отозвавшуюся звоном колокольчика, и оказался в другом мире.   
  
Старый мастер в нереально больших очках дремал за столом, а рядом с ним стояла игравшая грустную мелодию музыкальная шкатулка. Мастерская оказалась неожиданно большой, она тянулась куда-то вглубь помещения. Вдоль стен расположились стеллажи, на которых в художественном беспорядке располагались древние телефоны, телевизоры, фотоаппараты… Аомине заметил даже несколько массивных граммофонов. Здесь было как-то на удивление уютно и спокойно, словно все бытовые проблемы отступили на второй план. Тихонько играла музыкальная шкатулка, тикали старинные часы на стене, а старый мастер с улыбкой разглядывал своей гостя.   
  
— Молодой человек, вам помочь? — окликнул он Аомине, и тот впервые подумал, что не хочет покидать это место. Вот совсем не хочет.   
  
— Возьмите к себе на работу, — отозвался он, садясь напротив и поглаживая резные края шкатулочки. С техникой он умел неплохо обращаться. — Меня Аомине Дайки зовут.  
  
  
Мастер поправил очки и добродушно хмыкнул, протягивая крепкую мозолистую руку. Аомине с удовольствием её пожал, чувствуя какое-то непонятное ему самому удовлетворение.   
  
— Фукуда Хироши, — произнес старик. — Почему бы и не взять, если хорошо будешь работать? Помощники всегда нужны. Только платить я много тебе не смогу, предупреждаю.   
  
Аомине махнул рукой. Ему и не надо много.  
  
С тех пор он уже три года работал в мастерской, даже своей колоритной персоной как-то привлекая клиентов. Оказалось, что любителей раритетной техники довольно много, а она довольно часто ломается. Фукуда-сан только улыбался, радуясь талантливому помощнику. Правда, зарплата была действительно небольшая, но Аомине не спорил и не возмущался.  
  
Чего ради? Он сам бросил университет на третьем году, прекрасно сознавая, чем это может для него обернуться. Раз уж не доучился, то и работу приличную не получишь. Родители возмущались, требовали вернуться обратно, просили, чуть ли не умоляли не губить свою жизнь. Раз бросил баскетбол, то хоть образование получи! Но Аомине лишь отмахивался. Зря, наверное, но иначе у него не выходило. Так что такая работа, приятная и рукам и сердцу, более чем устраивала его. Амбиции куда-то испарились.  
  
Жил он теперь в небольшой двухкомнатной квартире. Зал был настолько крохотным, что туда едва поместились диван и телевизор. Малюсенький столик был задвинут в угол и забыт, став ненужной деталью интерьера. Большинству такая жизнь не по вкусу. А Аомине нравилось, его даже веселили возмущения Сацуки, когда она приезжала к нему на праздники, оставив Имаеши сидеть дома в полном одиночестве. Как эти двое сошлись, Аомине понять не мог, но лезть в личную жизнь подруги нужным не считал. Со своей бы разобраться.  
  
Единственным, что его не устраивало, было отсутствие постоянных отношений. Девушки, покупавшиеся на внешность и обольстительность, после проведенной ночи (или пары ночей) быстро разочаровывались в Аомине. Характер у него не сахар, живет в той ещё дыре, да и грубоват к тому же. Кому такой нужен?.. Девушки бежали от Аомине, словно крысы с тонущего корабля. Дуры они, мрачно думал он.  
  
Попытка построить отношения с парнем тоже провалилась, оставив внутри Аомине неприятное неясное чувство разочарования. С тем пареньком у них был секс, много секса, много хорошего крышесносного секса. Но ничего более, ничего для души. Аомине был тем ещё хреновым романтиком, и такие отношения стали для него неприятны. Все ему не так.   
  
  
Закончив с ноутбуком, Аомине закрыл шкатулку, выключил лампу и зашел к мастеру. Тот склонился над какими-то старыми чертежами, что-то увлеченно разглядывая. Пожалуй, Фукуду-сана можно было назвать фанатиком своего дела.  
  
— Я ушел, завтра смогу подойти только к десяти, — предупредил Аомине, застегивая куртку. Он обещал помочь с краном соседке, а сегодня было слишком поздно для этого. А отказать не получилось — если живешь в старом многоквартирном доме, то автоматически становишься членом их непонятного сообщества с постоянной взаимовыручкой.  
  
Фукуда-сан кивнул одобрительно, и Аомине тихонько вышел, услышав прощальный звяк колокольчика. Надо было зайти в магазин, в холодильнике пусто, и завтракать пришлось в забегаловке по пути на работу. Хорошо, что небольшой круглосуточный супермаркет располагается недалеко от автобусной остановки.   
  
Морозный февральский ветер хлестал по лицу, и прохожие, втянув голову в плечи, опускали взгляд вниз. Аомине же ветер не мешал; он шёл, возвышаясь над спешащими домой офисными клерками, припозднившимися в спортивных клубах школьниками, студентами, которые небольшими веселыми группками проходили мимо. Вот же, веселятся… А он, как это ни печально, забил на свою студенческую жизнь. Аомине хмыкнул, заходя в магазин. Это, наверное, к лучшему.  
  
Временами ему казалось, что это «к лучшему», стало для него путеводной звездой, огоньком, не дававшим опуститься ещё ниже. Все к лучшему, а о баскетболе он даже не вспоминал почти, лишь иногда доставал свою старую форму и улыбался, глядя на неё, неаккуратно заштопанную им самим однажды.   
  
Аомине неспешно двинулся между рядов с бытовой химией, разглядывая яркие баночки со средствами для мытья посуды и зубной пастой. Пройдя этот отдел, Аомине остановился, оглядываясь, лениво размышляя о том, что же ему все-таки купить. Внезапно на глаза попался какой-то журнал с яркой обложкой, на которой был изображен… Аомине даже моргнул и протер глаза, но с обложки продолжал весело улыбаться Кисе Рёта.   
  
Руки почему-то немного дрожали, когда он взял журнал с полки и стал быстро листать, разыскивая нужную статью. Наконец, добравшись до неё и с недоверием глядя на страницу, чуть ли не всю заполненную Кисе, Аомине осознал, что сердце у него в груди стучит слишком быстро и громко.   
  
На соседней странице была его фотография в полный рост. Кисе стоял, опираясь о корзину с мячами, одетый в ярко-синюю гостевую форму «Нью-Йорк Никс». На майке почти горела оранжевая тройка легкого форварда. И был он так удивительно красив, что дыхание сбивалось. Нет, то есть он всегда был красив, но теперь его красота как-то переменилась, стала иной, более зрелой, приобрела окончательные формы. Теперь это был молодой восхитительный мужчина, а не восторженный мальчишка. Аомине сглотнул, переводя взгляд на статью.  
  
Как оказалось, у Кисе истек контракт с «Никс», и он решил вернуться в Японию, обосновав это тем, что очень соскучился по родине. У него уже подписан контракт с японским «Айсином», занявшим в этом году первое место в Высшей лиге. Модельное агентство, с которого начинался путь юноши, уже успело заключить с ним новый договор. На данный момент Кисе считается одним из самых успешных и дорогостоящих игроков НБА.   
  
Внутри Аомине что-то тренькнуло и разбилось, зазвенела перетянутая струна, отдалось что-то глухим воем. И он не мог разобрать, чего в нем было больше: совершенно непонятной зависти, радости или смятения.   
  
С обложки ему улыбался успешный баскетболист, известная модель, красивый и веселый парень, член легендарного Поколения Чудес — Кисе Рёта. Который наверняка забыл о так и не побежденном Аомине Дайки — лентяе и раздолбае, наплевавшим на свою жизнь неудачнике.


	3. Солнечно

Аомине казалось, что неспешное течение его жизни не способен нарушить даже метеорит, который мог бы упасть, согласно словам Тецу, у него во дворе. Ко всем резким и неожиданным переменам он научился относиться философски, принимая их и не задумываясь. Да ничего почти и не происходило. Самой волнительной переменой оказалась свадьба Имаеши и Сацуки.   
  
Конечно, пришлось ехать в Хоккайдо, а Ад и то ближе находится. Но Аомине был доволен этой небольшой поездкой. Имаеши пригрозил, Сацуки пристроена в надежные руки. Посчитав свой дружеский долг выполненным, он уехал обратно под возмущенные вопли невесты. На свадьбу Аомине принципиально не остался. Не хотел видеть остальное Поколение Чудес — успешных, одетых в дорогие костюмы, сияющих и излучающих ауру удавшейся жизни. Проигрывать в сравнении с ними не хотелось, ужасно не хотелось. Кто-то скажет, что он сбежал. Может быть. Хорошая версия.   
  
Даже свадьба Сацуки не смогла перевернуть его мир. Не смогла заставить его утратить это странное спокойствие. А вот теперь…   
  
Аомине разглядывал протекающий кран. Течь была из-под вентиля, всего-то заменить кран-буксу, делов-то. А эта глупая женщина развела панику. Затоплю соседей, кран протекает! Спасите, Аомине-сан, помогите, Аомине-сан. Руки у вас золотые. Тьфу.   
  
— Новая кран-букса нужна, — мрачно сообщил Аомине, вытирая руки светлым кухонным полотенцем. — Её заменить надо. Завтра у меня выходной, так что завтра и займусь. Заодно и куплю деталь в магазине.   
  
— Хорошо! — соседка кивнула, комкая в руках прихватку. На кухне пахло чем-то вкусным, видно, она готовила для своих сорванцов. — А я обедом пока займусь. А за эту вашу… буксу я отдам, не волнуйтесь, Аомине-сан.  
  
Да он, в общем-то, не волнуется.   
  
На улице было солнечно и удивительно тепло. В последнее время тучи постоянно висели над городом, и Аомине начало казаться, что он скоро забудет, как выглядит солнце. Он сощурился, хмыкнул и, засунув руки в карманы, двинулся к небольшому магазинчику сантехники. Прохожих Аомине разглядывал с привычной ленцой и наглостью, заставляя людей отворачиваться и ускорять шаг. Делал он это из чистой вредности, с усмешкой отмечая слабости людей.   
  
День был замечательным. В такой день должно случиться что-то хорошее. Просто обязано! Без этого в такой день никуда. Но только не в случае Аомине Дайки.   
  
Этот чертов Кисе никак не шел из головы. Не шел и все тут! Перед глазами так и стояла эта фотография его в этой синей форме с оранжевыми цифрами. Казалось, она пропечаталась на сетчатке его глаз, и теперь Аомине все время будет видеть этот образ. Тоже, блин, радость.   
  
Интересно, какой он теперь? Важный, наверное. Может быть, приобрел легкий американский акцент. Немного погрубел, нежным цветкам в НБА делать нечего. Наверное, он теперь не добавляет свое «чи» к именам. И не ведет себя, словно восторженный щенок. Ходит пафосно так… Но он стопроцентно все так же ясно улыбается. Нет такой силы, способной погасить эту его улыбку. Аомине уверен в этом.  
  
Порой в средней школе он приходил на тренировки только ради того, чтобы Кисе махнул рукой приветственно и улыбнулся. От всей души, от всего сердца улыбнулся. И так солнечно сразу становилось, силы появлялись внутри. И играть хотелось. И тренироваться тоже. Но больше всего хотелось улыбаться в ответ.   
  
Какая же между ними сейчас разница! Впрочем, она была между ними всегда, не было ни одного дня, когда они были бы похожи. Всегда была пропасть между их взглядами, стремлениями и убеждениями.   
  
Аомине мрачно покосился на табличку «закрыто», висящую на двери магазина. Вот же, завтра снова придется топать сюда… Вздохнув, он развернулся и побрел на остановку — работу не отменяли жизненные неурядицы, типа возвращения Кисе Рёты. Но находиться сейчас в маленькой мастерской не хотелось.   
  
Впервые за столько времени Аомине не хотел попасть в этот маленький мирок, не хотел плюхнуться за свой стол, открыть шкатулочку, осторожно погладив резные бока, и погрузиться в кропотливую, но очень интересную работу. Зато безумно хотелось сорваться с места и, постепенно разгоняясь, побежать куда глаза глядят. Бежать долго и быстро, пока совершенно не собьется дыхание, пока мышцы не заноют, не готовые к таким неожиданным и сильным нагрузкам.   
  
В автобусе было душно и тесно, со всех сторон Аомине обступали люди, которые и знать не знали о его проблемах, которые спешили по своим делам. Возможно, кто-то из них знает о Кисе Рёте. Возможно, кто-то увлекается баскетболом, а кто-то светловолосыми моделями. От таких мыслей становилось немного смешно. О чем они, эти его рассуждения? Почему Кисе не идет из головы? Ведь успехи тех же Мидоримы и Мурасакибары его не трогали. Не волновали достижения Куроко и Акаши. А тут… Расклеился, развел нюни. Кисе то, Кисе сё. От самого себя даже противно.  
  
Фукуда-сан благодушно кивнул, когда Аомине зашел в мастерскую и плюхнулся за стол, расстегивая дутую куртку. Шкатулочка стояла на своем привычном месте, но включать её не было желания. Обведя причудливый рисунок на крышке пальцем, Аомине с шумом встал и заглянул через плечо мастеру, что-то чертившему на широком столе.   
  
— Это что? — зевнул Аомине, вешая куртку на крючок в глубине помещения. — Чертеж паровой машины?   
  
— Почти, — усмехнулся Фукуда-сан, доставая из кармана сложенный альбомный лист. — Это схематичный рисунок первой поющей куклы. Сейчас-то зайди в магазин — любая игрушка пищит и смеется. А то и умные вещи говорит. Хочу собрать это чудо. Не желаешь помочь?  
  
Аомине задумался, разглядывая линии чертежа и невольно проходясь взглядом по вычислениям. Это, конечно, интересно… Но вот сейчас он свою обычную работу почти не в состоянии выполнять, не говоря уже о сборке поющих кукол.   
  
— Как-нибудь в другой раз, Фукуда-сан, — Аомине потер переносицу, возвращаясь за свой стол. Предстояло заменить на вчерашнем ноутбуке клавиатуру, чтобы эта ненормальная барышня не верещала.   
  
  
***  
  
  
— Вчера не смог купить, так что сейчас схожу за кран-буксой, — рассеянно пояснил Аомине соседке, с утра пораньше выглянувшей из квартиры. Второй день подряд в небе светило солнце, невольно заражая оптимизмом даже самых пессимистичных нытиков. Аомине не относил себя к таковым, да и вчерашнее наваждение начало понемногу истаивать, словно пар в морозном воздухе.   
  
Соседка кивнула и шмыгнула обратно в квартиру. Несмотря на солнце на улице царил ощутимый морозец, заставивший поежится даже толстокожего Аомине. Засунув руки в карманы, он бодро потрусил к магазину, искренне надеясь, что сегодня он будет открыт.   
  
Видимо, фортуне надоело поворачиваться к Аомине задом, и магазинчик работал. Приветственно кивнув сонной девице, сидящей на кассе, он быстренько выбрал несколько нужных ему помимо кран-буксы деталей. Огава Акико, как сообщал бейджик на груди продавца, не особо спешила, пробивая покупки ужасно медленно. Впрочем, злиться на неё было бесполезно, не все в этом мире бодры с утра пораньше.  
  
Покинув магазин, Аомине размашисто зашагал обратно. Надо поскорее разобраться с этим краном и потратить выходной с пользой для себя. Купить парочку журналов с сисястыми красотками или все-таки побегать по парку, размяться. А то так недолго и жиром окончательно заплыть. И это уже никуда не годится!   
  
Аомине привычно завернул к серому дому, прошел мимо поломанных поскрипывающих ворот и легко взбежал по лестнице. Смахнув с серых спортивных штанов какую-то грязь, Аомине поднял взгляд и застыл, чувствуя, как медленно начинает уходить из-под ног земля. У его двери, подпирая стену, стоял Кисе Рёта.  
  
И правда, солнечно.


	4. Поражение

Кисе невероятно шёл черный строгий костюм. Верхняя пуговичка белой рубашки была расстегнута, а галстук ослаблен. Небрежность эта была скорее напускной, ведь все в его образе наверняка было продумано до мелочей, выверено до самых незначительных деталей. Даже чуть растрепанные светлые волосы. Короткое черное пальто было расстегнуто, а шапку Кисе держал в руках.  
  
Аомине сглотнул, не веря своим глазам, не желая им верить. Да и не могло такого быть! Кисе, этот незнакомый ему Кисе, одетый с иголочки, взрослый, собранный, деловой… и невероятно прекрасный, не мог стоять здесь, опираясь о немного обшарпанную стену, у видавшей виды двери. Этот Кисе должен сиять на подиуме, нежиться в лучах славы и всеобщего обожания, а не мерзнуть здесь. Он был словно из другого мира, мира, от которого Аомине сам отказался зачем-то.   
  
— Давно не виделись, Аомине-чи, — пробормотал Кисе, немного вымученно улыбаясь уголками губ, всего лишь обозначая улыбку. Аомине заметил изменившийся взгляд, чуть погрубевший, но такой же чистый и звонкий голос. В его воспоминаниях Кисе был совсем ещё мальчишкой, восторженным и наивным ужасно. Этот Кисе был другим, словно даже аура его изменилась.   
  
… А он все же ошибся. Кисе по-прежнему добавлял «чи» к именам. И больше не улыбался. Не было в нем того ясного и доброго света, который, как казалось раньше, никогда не отставит Кисе. Не было на его губах этой искренней улыбки.   
  
— Давно, Кисе, — голос слегка охрип, и Аомине прокашлялся, отводя взгляд, стремительно возвращающийся к гостю, отмечающий изменения. Ресницы эти его девичьи, тонкие нежные губы, чуть посиневшие от мороза. Он думает о своем здоровье, вообще?.. — Давно ждешь? Я сейчас открою, поставь чай, согрейся. А я пока помогу Мори-сан, — Аомине поднял пакет с деталями.   
  
Кисе вздохнул, отлепился от стены и покачал головой. В его ухе была небольшая сережка с темным драгоценный камушком, который матово блеснул на солнце.  
  
— Не хочу ждать тебя в одиночестве. Да и чая мне не хочется, — он пожал плечами немного виновато. Отчасти Аомине понял его порыв, но вот… К черту!  
  
— Тогда, надеюсь, Мори-сан будет не против ещё одного помощника, — буркнул Аомине, нажимая на звонок. Дверь распахнулась почти сразу, явив бодрую соседку, за ногу которой цеплялся мальчишка лет четырех. Она удивленно посмотрела на Кисе, немного попятилась и перевела взгляд на Аомине. — Это Кисе. Он на сантехника у меня учится, — хмыкнул он, проходя в квартиру, разуваясь на пороге. Кисе последовал его примеру, не забыв бросить обворожительный взгляд на смущенную женщину. Его дорогие туфли, аккуратно поставленные рядом с небрежно брошенными кроссовками Аомине, смотрелись немного смешно и нелепо. Весь он был нелепый в этой небогатой обстановке. Будто сошедший с обложки журнала.   
  
Аомине прошел в ванную и спешно занялся краном, стараясь не смотреть на замершего и явно не знающего, куда себя пристроить Кисе. Наконец, он присел на край ванны и стал следить за починкой. Аомине ясно ощущал его изучающий взгляд из-под ресниц.  
  
— У тебя красивые руки, Аомине-чи, — внезапно произнес Кисе, когда работа была почти закончена. Аомине замер, чувствуя, как в горле встает странный ком, и посмотрел на Кисе, на его руки — аккуратные ухоженные ногти; кожа, наверное, мягкая, несмотря на то, что ежедневно он гоняет шершавый мяч.   
  
— Спасибо, что ли, — пробормотал Аомине, не зная, что можно ответить на такой неожиданный комплимент. Он быстро вытер руки полотенцем и отправился к соседке, сдать работу, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с медовыми глазами. Они почему-то смотрели в душу, видели все, что творилось с ним. Всегда видели, всегда понимали.   
  
Домой к Аомине они сумели попасть только ближе к обеду. Кисе рассматривал небольшие комнаты, в которых было совершенно не убрано. От этого стало даже немного стыдно перед бывшим сокомандником, который ужасно не вписывался в эту обстановку. Обстановку… Да он в жизнь Аомине совершенно не вписывался!   
  
Чай приготовить все же пришлось. Кисе опасно хлюпал носом, а нести ответственность за его болезненное состояние не хотелось. Пока закипал чайник, Аомине продолжал рассматривать своего гостя, устроившегося на табурете, поджав под себя ногу. Удобно ему так сидеть, в костюме-то?..   
  
Как же все-таки красив он был! Его фотография в журнале не отражала и половины той красоты, того обаяния и привлекательности, которыми природа щедро наделила Кисе. Быть таким совершенно нечестно и противозаконно! Кисе надо запретить.   
  
— Я слышал, что в баскетбол ты до сих пор не играешь, — пробормотал Кисе, когда чайник вскипел, и Аомине шлепнул в чашки по круглому заварочному пакетику.   
  
— Лимон будешь? Да, не играю, — отозвался он, походя к холодильнику и заглядывая внутрь. Услышав отрицательный ответ, Аомине резко его захлопнул и прижался к прохладной дверце горячим лбом. — Ты же знаешь, что я его бросил.   
  
Кисе пожал плечами, дуя на чай и исподлобья косясь на Аомине. В повисшем молчании было больше чего-то тоскливого, чем неловкого. Словно баскетбол был запретной, изначально неверной темой, разговоров на которую, лучше было бы избегать. Хотя, о чем им вообще можно поговорить?.. Черт возьми!  
  
— Просто, — Кисе горько усмехнулся, — я подумал, что ты мог перебеситься и вернуться. Я надеялся на это, по правде. Очень надеялся.  
  
Как глупо. Кисе надеялся, что он вернется в баскетбол. Все это время, играя в НБА, осуществляя свою мечту, идя к своей цели, к славе, он надеялся, что забивший на свое будущее Аомине Дайки вернется в баскетбол. Он, что? Святой? Или дурак?.. Хотя последнее вернее будет.  
  
— Глупо, — только и смог ответить Аомине, чувствуя, как внутри все переворачивается от странного чувства. — Скажи ещё, что в Санту веришь, дурак.   
  
— Верю, — недовольно насупился Кисе, мгновенно растеряв всю свою «взрослость». Как был наивным ребенком, таки им и остался. Может, это и к лучшему, что он не изменился в чем-то. Блин, опять это «к лучшему». — Давай один раз сыграем, Аомине-чи! До десяти, хотя бы! Мне так этого не хватало, понимаешь?  
  
Аомине застыл посреди кухни, нелепо хлопая глазами. Сыграть? Один на один? Да Аомине больше пяти лет мяч в руках не держал! А Кисе играть его зовет. Впрочем, решительно-умоляющий взгляд не давал усомниться — Кисе помнит, как его убеждать. Богатый опыт по уговариванию, полученный им ещё в средней школе, растерян не был. Будет ныть, пока он не сдастся.   
  
— Один раз, — безнадежно махнул рукой Аомине, вспоминая, где у него валялся мяч. — Тебе в костюме удобно будет? Не испачкаешь? — он, наверное, как вся квартира Аомине стоит.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — отозвался Кисе, и Аомине с облегчением увидел его улыбку. Его настоящую улыбку, по которой, признаться честно, ужасно скучал.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Пот тек ручьями, голова немного кружилась, а дыхания отчаянно не хватало. Кисе, мать его, был настоящим монстром, таким, что Аомине ему и в подметки не годился. Серьезно. Кисе почти не запыхался, и теперь смотрел на тяжело дышащего соперника с тревогой и легким недоумением. Счет давно перевалил за двадцать, причем со стороны Кисе. Аомине же сумел забить всего лишь восемь раз.   
  
Восемь. Раз.  
  
От этой цифры было страшно, сердце замедляло свой стук. А ещё было очень обидно и стыдно. За себя стыдно. За такое поражение стыдно. Вот так падают идолы. Кисе смог так легко взобраться на свою Фудзияму, так легко смог победить того, кто был непреодолимой вершиной столько времени.   
  
— Доволен? — Аомине вытер пот со лба и побыстрее натянул куртку. На мяч он даже не посмотрел, направляясь к выходу с площадки. Проигрывать неприятно. Проигрывать вот так — унизительно. Хотя, он и сам знает, что в этом никто, кроме него не виноват. — А теперь не напоминай мне больше о баскетболе. Все это в прошлом. И Поколение Чудес, и наше соперничество.   
  
«И наша дружба», — слова повисли в морозном воздухе, так и не произнесенные, но ясно слышимые для обоих.   
  
— То есть, это все, Аомине-чи?! — повысил голос Кисе, подхватывая пальто и мяч, спешно следуя за ним. — Вот так вот? Уходишь просто так? Тебе совсем не хочется победить меня?! Тебе наплевать?..  
  
Аомине повернулся и пристально посмотрел на разгоряченного, покрасневшего от мороза и быстрой игры Кисе. Тот был на диво хорош, на диво живым и открытым выглядел. Лишь один баскетбол показывает его настоящего, лишь он один.   
  
— Вот так, просто, — согласился он, и его губы искривила болезненная усмешка. — Я уже все сказал, Кисе. Мне не интересно. Я потерял цель.   
  
 _Себя я потерял._


	5. Прошлое

Они возвращались домой. Точнее Аомине медленно шагал по тротуару, щурясь на заходящее солнце, а Кисе зачем-то плелся следом. До слуха долетали удары мяча об асфальт, чертыханья и вздохи. Оборачиваться Аомине не спешил, надеясь, что Кисе просто с ним по пути и скоро он свернет куда-нибудь. Но Кисе никуда не сворачивал, продолжая идти за ним, словно безмолвно просил одуматься и взять реванш.   
  
Аомине нахмурился и остановился, немного не доходя до дома. Воздух был потрясающим: почему-то очень вкусный, свежий и холодный, пропитанный ожиданием чуда. Небо горело, редкие облака тоже стали частью этого невероятного пожара, будто уничтожающего прежнюю безмятежную жизнь. Кисе покрутил мяч на указательном пальце и обхватил ладонями, не давая упасть на землю. Оранжевый мяч и солнечный Кисе на фоне заката… Красиво же, черт возьми!   
  
— Забери его себе, — немного грубо заявил Аомине, поглядывая на мяч, стараясь не смотреть в лицо Кисе. — Или выброси. Или мелочи отдай, у них вечно нет мячей, — добавил он зачем-то и выдохнул облачко пара, пряча руки в карманах.   
  
Кисе чихнул, видимо, все-таки немного простудившись, и погладил шершавый оранжевый бок с черным логотипом фирмы. Аомине смотрел на его пальцы и не мог отвести взгляда, да и не желая этого. Мир на пару секунд замер, центр его сместился, сузился до этого простого действия, зачаровавшего Аомине.   
  
— Ты не представляешь, Аомине-чи, как я разочарован, — прошептал Кисе очень тихо, но Аомине услышал эти слова невероятно отчетливо, будто ему прокричали их на ухо. Натянутые струны внутри него лопнули, отдавшись резкой болью в груди. — Ты ведь мой пример. Знаешь, я когда играл в «Никсе» все время думал о тебе, о том, как бы ты поступил. Как бы ты сыграл тут, как бы обошел этого защитника… Я верил в тебя, верил, что ты останешься непобедимым, останешься тем, кем я могу гордиться и говорить: «Это Аомине-чи! Он классный баскетболист, я никак не могу его обыграть, так он крут!». Я думал, что ты слишком сильный и гордый, чтобы проиграть своим слабостям. Но ты здесь. Живешь в малюсенькой квартирке, ходишь на какую-нибудь дешевую работу, по вечерам воскресенья ешь удон со скидкой, наверное. И тихо ненавидишь себя и баскетбол, — Кисе поднял руку, прося не перебивать, выдохнул и поднял глаза, в которых поселилась ледяная пустота. — Мне противно. Мне больно и обидно. Не могу поверить, что человек, который заставлял меня задыхаться от восторга, превратился в кого-то… такого… В кого-то, кто не хочет бороться. Я ошибался! Нет ничего классного в том, чтобы победить тебя.  
  
Аомине слушал, опустив глаза, чувствуя, как медленно и громко стучит сердце. Он смотрел на носки своих потрепанных кроссовок, на серый обледеневший асфальт и готов был кричать от мучительной боли, которую причиняли слова Кисе. Правдивые слова.   
  
— Жаль, что я не послушал Куроко-чи и приехал к тебе. Жаль, что твой образ, который был мне дорог, испачкался в настоящей жизни. Мне, правда, жаль, — голос Кисе дрогнул и оборвался. Кажется, он и правда зря приехал. Обоим от этого стало лишь больнее.   
  
— Мне тоже немного жаль, что так получилось, — так же тихо ответил Аомине, радуясь, что руки его в карманах, и Кисе не увидит, как судорожно сжимает он кулаки. Зря. Все зря. — Но, наверное, это к лучшему.   
  
Кисе рассмеялся горько и, развернувшись на пятках, быстро пошел в обратную сторону, не прощаясь и прижимая мяч к себе, словно он был каким-то сокровищем. Аомине выдохнул обессилено и уселся на бордюр. В голове остался полный сумбур, мысли вились вокруг слов Кисе, не желая отпускать из сознания его голос.   
  
Черт. Холодно.  
  
Подул сильный ветер, и Аомине заспешил домой, чувствуя опустошающую усталость. Солнце медленно село, погружая улицу в вязкие неприятные сумерки. С первого этажа уже была слышна ругань — живущая там парочка никогда не могла нормально общаться. Привычный звук заставил поморщиться и заспешить по лестнице. После общения с Кисе это место неожиданно стало давить.   
  
Они ведь были друзьями. Можно сказать, лучшими друзьями. Почему так вышло-то? Почему? Что не так с ним, зачем он отказался от баскетбола, от образования, от успешного будущего?.. Почему счастливое будущее даже представлять тошно? Почему оно кажется в сотню раз хуже, чем его теперешняя жизнь? Этот Кисе!..   
  
Аомине постоял в спальне, глядя в окно на светящиеся фонари, на мелькающую где-то за деревьями дорогу. Неожиданная тоска, тисками обхватившая сердце, была ужасно некстати. Непрошенный гость, нежеланный, она заставляла вспоминать до безобразия счастливое прошлое. То самое, которое больше не имело, кажется, значения.   
  
Повинуясь минутному порыву, Аомине достал с забитых всевозможным хламом антресолей коробку со старыми школьными вещами, которые с любовью собирала и хранила для него сентиментальная Сацуки. Кое-как сдув пыль, закашлявшись и расчихавшись, Аомине включил ночник и уселся на кровать, поставив коробку рядом.   
  
Его тетради. Ну, надо же! Даже хорошие оценки есть, он был небезнадежен, оказывается. А вот тут аккуратный почерк Сацуки — она исправляла его скатившиеся оценки, чтобы Дай-чана не выперли из команды. Аомине рассматривал тетради и скупо улыбался, чувствуя приступ той особой нежности, которую испытывал только к неугомонной, вечно суетящейся вокруг него Сацуки. Давно он ей не звонил, надо исправить.  
  
На самом дне коробки Аомине обнаружил альбом и на минуту замер, разглядывая фотографию на обложке: Поколение Чудес, второй год обучения в Тейко. Они обнимают Акаши, облепили его со всех сторон, а он поднял над головой кубок. Перехватило дыхание. Воспоминания ржавыми гвоздями заскребли по душе. Кубок, хах.  
  
Открыв альбом, Аомине не смог сдержать улыбки. На обложке было множество каракулей — Сацуки подбивала всех расписаться на память. Кисе написал в своем углу целое сочинение, допустив кучу ошибок. От старых пожеланий стало очень тепло и уютно, даже тоска присмирела.   
  
Сначала было много фотографий времен Тейко, даже гад Хайзаки затесался каким-то образом. Снимала в основном Сацуки, так что альбом пестрел Тецу, но, как и положено фантому, везде он выходил каким-то размазанным. Были несколько фотографий, сделанных самим Аомине: Мидорима отбирает шоколадный батончик у Атсуши, видимо, это был его талисман дня; Акаши исправляет что-то в журнале; Кисе позирует перед зеркалом и корчит смешные рожи. О! Сацуки с мороженным. И снова Кисе. Как же много он снимал этого дурака! Ну, на то он и модель, наверное.   
  
Собственные мысли вызвали улыбку, и Аомине продолжил рассматривать фотографии. Дальше пошла уже старшая школа: Вакамацу, испачкавшийся в грязи и злой, как черт; виноватый Сакурай, явно незнающий, что, как и зачем ему делать. Была фотография Имаеши, показывающего неприличный жест, и Куроко, терроризирующего Кагами Нигоу. И опять Кисе.   
  
Было несколько совместных фото с отдыха, куда их всех утащил Акаши, аргументируя это тем, что война войной, а они друзья все-таки. Если их отношения можно назвать дружбой. Вот они с Кисе на лежаках, этот идиот умудрился обгореть и сидит в рубашке. В ухе сверкает синяя сережка, сам он почти повис на плече Аомине. Дурак дураком же, а смотреть приятно. Даже слишком приятно как-то.  
  
Последняя фотография была с Зимнего Кубка на третьем году старшей школы. Совместное фото, где все стоят хмурые и собранные. Даже Кисе не сияет.   
  
Аомине захлопнул альбом и посмотрел прямо перед собой. В душе поднималось что-то неприятное, зудящее и раздражающее. Вот и все, что у него осталось от его счастливого прошлого. Пара тетрадей и фотографии. Было ужасно обидно, словно у него отняли что-то важное. Но вот, что именно, понять не получалось.


	6. Не могу

_Кисе пошло облизывает свои пальцы, причмокивает, обсасывает и смотрит прямо в глаза сквозь пелену похоти. Его движения очень плавные, ритмичные, он приближается медленно, грациозно, словно кот, охотящийся на мышь. Мысли начинают путаться, когда Кисе без колебаний становится на колени и ладонью накрывает пах Аомине. Вжикает молния, воздух между ними густеет, напряжение, сотни маленьких разрядов танцуют в воздухе. Кисе ловко освобождает возбужденный член и жадно облизывает._  
  
 _У Аомине начинает двоиться в глазах от этого, он шарит руками по стене, пытаясь за что-то схватиться, удержаться. Ноги дрожат, а Кисе пропускает член так глубоко в горло, что вбирает его почти полностью, глядя на Аомине мутными от похоти глазами. Он сам ласкает себя, заводит руку за спину и вставляет палец, не переставая сосать._  
  
 _Это кажется нереальным. Но Аомине ясно чувствует как плотно губы Кисе обхватывают его член, чувствует тепло и влажность его рта. Все такое настоящее, такое… Ох. Кисе выпускает член изо рта и смачно целует покрасневшую головку._  
  
 _— Давай, Аомине-чи, — шепчет он, поворачиваясь задом, по-прежнему стоя на коленях. — Вставь мне, я хочу._  
  
 _И Аомине, словно под гипнозом, делает шаг вперед и…_  
  
  
Сердце бешено стучало в груди, а будильник надрывался над самым ухом. Разочарованно застонав, Аомине вырубил его и уставился в потолок.  
  
Перед глазами все ещё стоял Кисе, и возбуждение, пронесшееся по телу горячей волной, и не думало пропадать.  
  
Чудесно. Замечательно. Потрясающе. Просто превосходно.  
  
Аомине положил руку на член и стал быстро дрочить, прикрыв глаза и вспоминая подробности своего сна. Кисе перед ним на коленях, Кисе сосет его член, Кисе растягивает себя, Кисе… Аомине кончил, закусив губу, и обессилено выдохнул, поворачивая голову к окну. За окном шел снег. За окном было пасмурно, за окном дул ветер. И Аомине думал, что он ужасен. Что в его голове слишком много Кисе. Но хуже всего, что он дрочит на Кисе, как перевозбужденный подросток, что Кисе ему снится в таком вот качестве.   
  
Аомине встал с кровати, отбросив на пол испачканные простыни и обводя пустым взглядом комнату. Все равно надо было стирать и стелить свежее. И на работу сегодня идти. На работу.  
  
Ничего не хотелось. Аомине давно не чувствовал себя настолько разбитым и подавленным. Мир воспринимался исключительно темным и отвратительным, существовать в этом мире не хотелось. Да и… Если даже Кисе больше не сияет, если даже Кисе больше не может так улыбаться, как раньше, то почему Аомине должен?   
  
Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, умывшись и засунув грязное постельное белье в стиральную машинку, Аомине оделся и, не завтракая, вышел на улицу, на ходу натягивая шапку. Налетевший ледяной ветер заставил зябко поежиться и засунуть руки в карманы.   
  
Надо будет сегодня подцепить девочку. Не хватало ему повторения таких снов. Это мерзко, это ужасно по отношению к Кисе. И Аомине совершенно не нравилось такое свое состояние, его не должно было быть, потому что никогда не было. И если он хочет вернуть прежние беззаботные денечки, то просто обязан забыть про Кисе, забыть про вчерашний разговор и про свое поражение.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Это место всегда вызывало у Аомине больше отвращение, чем желание здесь находиться, но сходить в заведения получше не позволяли финансы. В этом клубе (если его вообще можно так назвать) было ужасно тесно, пахло потом, сигаретным дымом и ещё чем-то неприятным. Слишком громкая тут была музыка, слишком пьяные посетители и слишком доступные девушки. Нет, Аомине не жаловался, но было очень неприятно сознавать, что он не отличается от этой массы, которая жаждет только алкоголя и секса. Винить в этом своем состоянии некого, кроме себя самого.  
  
Аомине огляделся, надеясь найти какую-нибудь девочку посимпатичнее и поприличнее. Взгляд заметался между столиками, по танцполу и внезапно задержался на девушке у стойки. Русые волосы до плеч и сигарета в дрожащих пальцах. Было в ней что-то знакомое, что-то… Она повернулась в профиль, и Аомине осенило! Да это же та самая девчонка-тренер из Сейрин! Как же её… Точно, Айда!   
  
Он неспешно двинулся к стойке, пробираясь сквозь танцующих, стараясь не прижиматься к ним, словно не хотел испачкаться. Вблизи Аомине окончательно убедился, что перед ним действительно бывший тренер Сейрин. Вот только, что она делает в подобном местечке?  
  
— Хэй, — Аомине плюхнулся рядом с ней и быстро сделал заказ. — Айда, верно? Не думал, что девушки, подобные тебе, шляются по таким местам.   
  
Она посмотрела на него, нахмурилась, силясь вспомнить и узнать, а потом складочка на её лбу разгладилась и она усмехнулась, салютуя ему полупустым бокалом с каким-то пойлом. Отхлебнув, Айда пробормотала:  
  
— А я не думала, что таланты вроде тебя бросают баскетбол, — в голосе её была какая-то тоска и недовольство миром. Аомине усмехнулся, тоже приподнимая рюмку и выпивая все одним глотком, прося повторить. — Бас-кет-бол, — по слогам повторила она и немного пьяно улыбнулась.   
  
Ей тоже повторили. Айда молчала, смакуя или просто не желая говорить, а Аомине в какой-то степени наслаждался их разложением, их… падением. Не самое дно, конечно, но и не те высоты, где оба могли бы сверкать.   
  
— За мой счет, — Аомине хмыкнул, когда Айда в очередной раз стукнула стаканом по стойке. — Не возражаешь?  
  
Девушка расхохоталась и отрицательно помотала головой.   
  
— Никогда не думала, что меня будет снимать в ночном клубе Аомине Дайки, — выдохнула она и встала, поправляя юбку. — Ко мне нельзя, так что веди.  
  
Аомине бросил деньги на стойку и, схватив Айду за руку, потащил прочь, на свежий воздух. Она была достаточно пьяна, чтобы не сомневаться в своих действиях и не бояться последствий, но все же была ещё немного трезва и адекватно оценивала свои решения. Сам Аомине не чувствовал себя пьяным, он вообще сейчас ничего не чувствовал.   
  
Они успели заскочить в отъезжающий автобус и встать у заднего окна. Аомине вжимался в Айду, скользил руками по её талии, спускался к бедрам, выдыхал на ухо, стараясь хоть что-то к ней почувствовать, но внутри было пусто. Однако он упрямо продолжал поглаживать её, пялясь на небольшую грудь, скрытую под одеждой, а потом внезапно склонился и поцеловал. Айда охнула, не отвечая на поцелуй, просто позволяя ему делать, что душе угодно. Она была пьяна.  
  
Путь до дома смазался. Аомине помнил лишь то, что периодически останавливался и целовал девушку, словно проверяя себя или же боясь передумать.   
  
Кое-как сорвав верхнюю одежду, он протолкнул Айду в комнату, радуясь, что простыни поменял с утра. Она раздевалась торопливо, скомкано, как и сам Аомине. Они, казалось, выполняли механическую работу, работу неинтересную и ненужную.   
  
— Он так и будет грустно висеть? — мрачно спросила Айда, сжимая его член в кулаке и подрачивая. Аомине пожал плечами, разводя ей ноги и глядя на обнаженную грудь, небольшую, аккуратную с темными сосками. Не возбуждало. Аомине поглаживал, смотрел, но тело было глухо.   
  
— Не могу, — он отстранился, пряча лицо в ладонях. Стыдно за свой провал не было – он был уже достаточно пьян. Было горько и обидно. И немного противно.   
  
Айда что-то пробормотала, похлопала его по плечу и начала одеваться, собирая раскиданную одежду. Он смотрел за тем, как она слегка пошатывается, но упорно напяливает капроновые колготки.   
  
— Знаешь, даже хорошо, что так получилось, — она вздохнула и вымученно улыбнулась, доставая из заднего кармана юбки тонкое золотое колечко и надевая его на безымянный палец. Вот как… — Мой брак разваливается, и это больно. Я ведь действительно люблю его, но… Спасибо, — Айда еще раз вздохнула и вышла из комнаты. Пару минут раздавалось шуршание одежды, а потом хлопнула дверь.


	7. Матч

Кагами раздражал. В принципе, это было его нормальным состоянием — он раздражал Аомине ещё со старшей школы. Но вот именно сейчас, когда тот вылез как черт из табакерки, позвонил с утра пораньше и заставил обеденный перерыв потратить на него, Кагами раздражал особенно сильно.  
  
Оказывается, он вернулся из Америки несколькими месяцами раньше Кисе и подумывал навестить Аомине, но все не было повода, да и предупреждения Куроко, что «Аомине-кун уже не тот, каким вы его знали» немного напрягали… В общем, у Кагами нашлась тысяча причин, чтобы не звонить, не писать и молчать, не давая о себе весточки. Аомине утомленно подумал, что лучше бы он продолжал в том же духе.   
  
Или жизнь ему решила устроить парад старых знакомств? Осталось встретить Сакурая, занимающего высокий пост в крутой фирме. И Сакурай непременно будет извиняться перед Аомине за это, без сомнений.   
  
— Ну, и тут я решил, что лучше всего воспользоваться тем твоим приемом с проходом… Ну, который ты ещё тогда Кисе показывал целый день, а он все повторить не мог, ахах, это было чертовски весело, — Кагами прожевал очередной бургер и, запив колой, продолжил вещать, разворачивая новую котлету. — Вот, он, конечно, от меня подобной прыти не ожидал. Ещё и Кисе с трибуны орет: «Подлец, Кагами-чи, это мое!» А я делаю данк! Швафота, — последнее слово потерялось в громких чавках.   
  
Аомине поморщился и посмотрел в окно, за которым едва-едва проглядывало солнце, тут же прячась за серыми холодными облаками. Обеденный перерыв подходил к концу, а он так и не поспал.   
  
— Я от Куроко слышал, что ты имел… ну… это… с мальчиками дело… — Кагами замялся, чуть покраснел и торопливо запихал в рот остатки бургера, сосредоточенно начав жевать. Вот Тецу, болтливый гаденыш. Все знает, обо всем догадывается… Как Сацуки, а то и похуже.  
  
— Имел, — лениво согласился Аомине, невольно вспоминая свой недавний сон с Кисе в главной роли. Хорошо, что даже несмотря на неудачу с Айдой, подобное больше его не тревожило, и Аомине готов был признать, что это было лишь бредом его воспаленного мозга. — В задницу имел, Кагами.   
  
Тот закашлялся и недовольно посмотрел на Аомине, пытаясь безмолвно воззвать к его совести. Но попытки были тщетны.   
  
— Мне… совет мне нужен, в общем,— выпалил Кагами и замер, упрямо уставившись перед собой. Аомине удивленно приподнял бровь и даже на время забыл о бездарно потраченном перерыве. — Я… Ну, в общем, стоит у меня на одного… — Кагами закусил губу, собираясь с мыслями. — И ничего с этим поделать не могу. Надоело уже, так надоело, ты бы знал. Яйца скоро звенеть будут!   
  
Аомине тоскливо покосился на собеседника, подпер щеку кулаком и снова посмотрел в окно. Погода не менялась и была столь же уныла, как и окружающая действительность. Ему бы такие проблемы!   
  
— Трахни его, идиот, — наконец, отозвался Аомине и вздохнул, глядя на большегрудую девушку на кассе. Хороша… — Полегчает.  
  
— Не могу я его, кхм, — покраснев, прошептал Кагами, — трахнуть. Он мой друг, он мне как брат! Я…  
  
Аомине зло посмотрел на него, и Кагами замолчал, проглотив слова. Было в этом взгляде что-то тоскливое и жуткое одновременно. Что-то, что понять было трудно, но оно плавало на самой поверхности, и игнорировать это не получалось.  
  
— Тебе сколько лет? Не съест тебя Химуро или как там его, — недовольно произнес Аомине, вставая. — Поговори с ним, а потом либо подайся в эмо от разочарования, либо трахни. Я пошел работать.  
  
— Аомине, стой ты! — недовольно крикнул Кагами, привлекая внимания всех, находящихся в Маджи Бургере. — Завтра вечером у Кисе первая игра, — тише добавил он. — Приходи.   
  
Аомине досадливо цокнул языком и, развернувшись, вышел на улицу. Никуда он не пойдет.  
  
***  
  
Себе Аомине больше не верил. Вместо того, чтобы нормально провести вечер среды, рассматривая новый журнал, он влез в хорошие джинсы и спортивную синюю толстовку… И пошел смотреть матч «Айсина» против неизвестного противника  
  
Зачем? Этого Аомине не мог себе объяснить. Его нисколько не интересовал баскетбол, но его волновал Кисе. Да, именно так. Он немного переживал за Кисе, который едва успел вернуться, освоиться, сыграться с командой, а его уже ставят в основной состав. А ещё, возможно, Аомине хотел убедиться в том, что Кисе его действительно не интересует. Хотел увидеть и осознать всю глупость собственных метаний.  
  
Билет ему достал предусмотрительный Кагами. С этого места отлично была видна площадка, противоположная трибуна, скамейка запасных и огромное электронное табло. Аомине заново рассматривал спортивный зал, прожекторы под высоченным потолком и ощущал особый запах, о котором он за столь долгое время забыл.  
  
Все это было таким невероятным и потрясающим, таким сладостно-знакомым, почти родным, что сердце невольно сжималось, и ладонь почти зудела от внезапного желания коснуться шероховатой поверхности мяча…  
  
Айсин носили зеленоватую форму с ярко-синими буквами. Эта форма шла Кисе, ему вообще шла любая форма, в какую ни одень, подумалось Аомине. Кисе напомнил Аомине струну, натянутую, но очень крепкую, такая не порвется, можно быть уверенным. Кисе был прекрасен.   
  
Аомине, замерев, почти не дыша, словно ребенок, впервые пришедший на игру, смотрел с замиранием сердца. Смотрел на точные пасы Кисе, на изящество и мягкую плавность движений, когда он легко обходил противника. Он играл столь ярко, столь динамично и живо, что внутри (уже в который раз!) все переворачивалось, дрожало и звенело. Аомине не чувствовал, как он вцепился в подлокотник, не замечал, как побледнели костяшки пальцев… Он ничего не замечал кроме яркого, подобного огню, солнцу, живущему всего один день, Кисе. Он смотрел на него, только на него, не замечая никого из команды.   
  
Кисе сиял. Кисе был совершенен. Его игра была совершенна. И Аомине не мог сдержать восхищенного вздоха. 


	8. Не обижайся

Айсин победили с разгромным счетом. Действовали они на удивление четко и слаженно, давая Кисе играть на ведущей позиции. Ещё бы! Член Поколения Чудес, ставший одним из лучших игроков НБА… У противников не было шансов. Быть может, играй Кисе против Акаши или Мидоримы, например, ему бы пришлось туго, но никого столь одаренного против него не поставили.   
  
Аомине заспешил в сторону раздевалок и остановился у коридора, закрытого полосатой лентой, намекающей, что посторонним вход запрещен. Но ему туда и не надо, только бы Кисе дождаться.   
  
Аомине и самому не было понятно, зачем он, словно девочка-фанатка (такая сидела немного выше и восторженно визжала, когда Кисе совершал очередной удачный проход или делал данк), дожидается у заднего входа. Но это казалось важным, это было… Черт. Просто он не смог удержаться. Так сильно хотелось увидеть Кисе вблизи.  
  
Кисе вышел из раздевалки один, оглянулся и замер, заметив Аомине. Воздух как-то странно накалился (или это только показалось?), чуть ли не зазвенел, не давая сомкнуться над ними оглушительной неловкой тишине. Кисе приблизился и настороженно, немного удивленно, посмотрел на Аомине.  
  
— Аомине-чи, — пробормотал он, вжикая молнией на спортивной куртке. Этот жест у него остался со средней школы, тогда он доводил Мурасакибару до нервного тика.   
  
— Классная игра, — хмыкнул Аомине. Хвалить Кисе было непривычно до дрожи, до зуда на языке. Слова были все какие-то незнакомые, и Аомине даже не был уверен в правильности их употребления. — Хотя, игра, конечно, жалкая… Ты просто всех их вынес. Но было круто, — подумав, добавил он. — Молодец…  
  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Кисе удивленно и растерянно смотрел на него, вжикая молнией, а сам Аомине ждал улыбки. Той самой бешенной радости, света в глазах и невероятной улыбки, от которой становилось тепло-тепло. Он ждал, отчаянно моля про себя: «улыбнись-улыбнись-улыбнись». Но Кисе едва приподнял уголки губ, очень дежурно и достаточно фальшиво, отпустил собачку и кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо, Аомине-чи, — голос его казался пустым и совершенно нерадостным. Будто не ждал он столько времени этой похвалы. — Я рад, что ты был на игре, но если… Если ты не любишь баскетбол, то не стоит что-то менять из-за Кагами-чи. Не надо себя пересиливать. И хвалить меня тоже не надо.  
  
Кисе выдохнул, виновато посмотрев на Аомине, развернулся и двинулся обратно в раздевалку. Звук его шагов сливался со стуком сердца – медленный и тяжелый. Отвратительный звук, болезненный.  
  
Аомине рассеянно кивнул, сжал кулаки, словно хотел ударить кого-то, выместить чуть ли не разорвавшую злобу грудь. Внезапную болезненную обиду. Не на Кисе, нет. На себя, на мир… Черт его знает, на что ещё. В конце концов, что значит его похвала, похвала человека, который не борется с собой.   
  
Который был лучшим, а теперь полный ноль.   
  
На улице носился ледяной ветер, мгновенно пробравшийся под куртку. Он остудил немного, и Аомине смог выдохнуть, чувствуя, как пропадает злость, на место которой, приходит такое же ледяное, как этот ветер, спокойствие.   
  
В чем он там хотел убедиться? В том, что ему безразличен Кисе? Ой, дурак… Дурак.  
  
***  
  
Шкатулка напевала что-то медленное и невообразимо печальное, тихонько тикали часы с кукушкой, висящие на стене, и Аомине разглядывал схему старой игрушечной железной дороги, которую ему притащили на ремонт.  
  
Схема была потрепанная, сильно помятая и кое-где надписи стерлись, что очень затрудняло чтение. Как назло Фукуда-сан куда-то сегодня уехал, поручив магазинчик заботам Аомине. И теперь бедняге приходилось почти вслепую чинить раритетную игрушку.   
  
— Черт, — прошипел Аомине, когда маленький шурупчик выскользнул из пальцев и покатился по полу. Резко встав, Аомине опрокинул журнал с учетными записями, и бумаги, которые в нем лежали, разлетелись по всей мастерской.   
  
У него сегодня все валится из рук. Да и не только сегодня. Со дня матча он не может нормально работать. Перед глазами Кисе, в голове Кисе, на плакатах по всему городу тоже Кисе! Как же это надоело. Как же от этого щемит в груди.   
  
Аомине бы сбежал от этого. Но бежать ему некуда.  
  
***  
  
Тецу поджидал его у поломанной калитки. Мимо него проходили люди, не замечая совершенно, словно он был пустым местом, пока не натыкались, испуганно отскакивая. Пару минут Аомине наблюдал эту забаву, а потом недовольно двинулся навстречу.  
  
— Здравствуй, Аомине-кун, — вежливо и привычно отстраненно кивнул Тецу. Он замотался в алый шарф по самый нос, но его, даже одетого так ярко, не замечали.   
  
— Йо, Тецу, — отозвался Аомине. Похоже, очередные выходные накрылись медным тазом. Что Тецу может быть надо от человека, которого, как он сам сказал, теперь презирает. — Каким ветром в наши края?   
  
Тецу нахмурился и прикусил губу, размышляя о чем-то, а потом махнул рукой, безмолвно предлагая следовать за ним. Значит, им есть, о чем поговорить. Это следовало ожидать, иначе он просто написал бы.  
  
Мимо них шли люди, но рядом с Тецу всегда создавалось ощущение какой-то далекости от этой толпы. Будто они сейчас находились в ином измерении. В средней школе Аомине это немного пугало, а сейчас вдруг показалось забавным.  
  
— Слышал, что ты был на игре Кисе-куна, — осторожно начал Тецу. — И разговаривал с ним.  
  
Аомине кивнул раздраженно. Злость на себя прошла, все-таки сменившись злостью на Кисе. Что, думает, раз обыграл, раз лучше, то можно на старых приятелей нос задирать?  
  
— Высокомерный он какой-то, — ответил через минуту Аомине, поглядывая на Тецу, смотревшего прямо перед собой. — Даже «Аомине-чи» у него какое-то не такое вышло.  
  
— Аомине-кун, — внезапно и непривычно громко произнес Тецу, остановившись. — Ты разочаровал Кисе-куна. Ты все его надежды и мечты о ваших играх разбил. Он не победить тебя хотел, а играть с тобой. Аомине-кун, он знать тебя не хотел после игры с тобой, понимаешь?..  
  
Чуть-чуть помолчали. Медленно зажигались фонари в парке напротив, но Аомине не замечал бегущего времени. Он вслушивался в размеренное дыхание Тецу, считал вдохи, словно пытался определить дальнейшие слова.  
  
— Не надо больше, пожалуйста. Ты перестал интересоваться баскетболом, а Кисе-кун — тобой. Ты ему больше не важен, Аомине-кун. Не обижайся.


	9. Я хочу

Чета Имаеши заявилась ближе к вечеру. Аомине тоскливо рассматривал чемоданы, которые заняли весь узкий коридор, ведущий из прихожей на кухню, и не понимал, как умудрился забыть о том, что Сацуки собиралась заявиться к нему со своим муженьком в конце месяца. Хотя, оно и не мудрено – встреча с Кисе совершенно выбила его из колеи.   
  
Сама Сацуки порхала по квартире, протирала пыль, разбирала разбросанные вещи, поливала полудохлый кактус и что-то весело щебетала, не обращая внимания на полное отсутствие реакции. Имаеши же расселся в малюсеньком зале и улыбался, как лиса. И что Сацуки нашла в этом субъекте?   
  
— Как-то тесновато здесь, — хмыкнул Имаеши, поблескивая очками. Он вообще немного раздражал Аомине тем, что редко, когда глаза его увидишь. И не поймешь, о чем думает, какие козни строит, хитрец. Впрочем, благодаря своей же хитрости и уму, Имаеши стал успешным бизнесменом, прекрасно обеспечивая Сацуки. А большего от него и не требовалось, по мнению Аомине.  
  
— Тебя сюда никто и не приглашал, — грубо буркнул он в ответ, неприязненно посмотрев на бывшего капитана. Наверное, он чуть-чуть ревновал Сацуки, ведь именно на него теперь она изливала волны своей заботы.   
  
— Как всегда добр и гостеприимен, — усмехнулся Имаеши, которого резкий ответ совершенно не задел. В конце концов, он неплохо знал Аомине и понимал, чего от него можно ожидать.  
  
— Дай-чан, не веди себя так с моим мужем, будь добр, — недовольно попросила Сацуки, выныривая из коридора с тортиком руках. — Пойдемте на кухню, я уже заварила чай.  
  
Сидели в напряженной атмосфере. Хоть Сацуки и пыталась разрядить обстановку, но у Аомине не было ни малейшего желания вникать в её рассказы и шутки, не то, что их поддерживать, а Имаеши слышал их явно не первый раз. От этого становилось ещё хуже.  
  
Аомине подумывал о том, чтобы свалить, но бросать гостей… Неприлично, по меньшей мере. Да и уходить из собственной квартиры как-то глупо. Черт побери, почему у него вечно бардак в голове?!   
  
— Рассказывай, — потребовала Сацуки, не выдержав. Даже Имаеши перестал улыбаться, мрачно поглядывая на него, щурясь. — Это связанно с Ки-чаном? В прошлый раз, когда я приезжала, ты не был таким унылым.   
  
Рассказывать не хотелось. В голове звучали слова Тецу, смысл которых доходил ужасно медленно, его холодный утомленный голос, бесстрастное лицо и искусанные губы – вот и все, что говорило о том, как тяжело дался ему этот разговор.   
  
Аомине вздохнул. Что толку говорить о том, что и так ясно? Зачем ему рассказывать Сацуки о том, что ему снится Кисе, стонущий и развратный? Зачем говорить о том, что он считает себя теперь полным ничтожеством, что ему от самого себя теперь тошно?.. И уж тем более, он не хочет говорить этого при Имаеши.  
  
— Все хорошо, Сацуки, — голос чуть дрогнул. Она – единственная, кто не оставил его, поддерживая в меру своих сил. Даже родители махнули рукой, названивая лишь по праздникам. Друзья… Не было их у Аомине Дайки. Не считать же за друзей Поколение Чудес!  
  
— Аомине-кун! — рассерженно перешла на более официальное обращение Сацуки, топнув ножкой под столом. — Я имею право знать о твоих проблемах. Если не я, то кто тебе поможет? Дай-чан, тебе же… Живешь в своей дыре, ничего знать не хочешь!..  
  
— Сацуки! — Аомине встал из-за стола, чувствуя, что ещё чуть-чуть — и он сорвется. — Мне не пять лет, я сознательно живу в этой «дыре»! Я сам так захотел, ясно? Я в курсе, что я превратил свою жизнь в полнейшее дерьмо. Брось, ты же читаешь журналы. Ты видела Кисе… Да, я по сравнению с ним полное ничтожество, которое только и может, что чинить доисторическую технику за смешные деньги… Я понимаю это!   
  
Он не понимал, зачем кричит. Он вообще ни черта не понимал! Но внутри все бесновалось, руки дрожали, Аомине и сам дрожал от ужасного напряжения. Злость, болезненная и обидная, копившаяся в нем уже давно, нашла свой выход в крике на ни в чем не виноватую Сацуки.   
  
Аомине быстро вышел из кухни, второпях напялил куртку и громко хлопнул дверью, оказавшись на улице. Холодно почему-то не было, хотя уже надоевший ветер опять забрался под одежду, заставив поежиться. Аомине не знал, что ему делать, куда идти, куда сбежать от мыслей, от навязчивых чувств, от горечи и разочарования, липкого, похожего на паутину. Ему бы… Чего ему надо вообще?!  
  
Он быстро сбежал по лестнице и, не замедляя шагов, двинулся прочь, стараясь выбросить из головы все лишнее. Стараясь забыть об обиженном взгляде Сацуки, о искусанных губах Тецу, о его словах, словах правдивых и от этого ужасно болезненных. Стараясь не думать о Кисе, об этом чертовом Кисе, который подмигивал с баннеров и смеялся в воспоминаниях, о Кисе, который так сладко и развратно стонал в его снах.   
  
Аомине остановился, уткнувшись горячим лбом в холодную железную сетку. Полный сумбур в душе. Когда же он перестанет делать глупости? Как хорошо было раньше, а?.. Ни тебе Кисе, ничего такого… Аомине посмотрел перед собой, оторвавшись от сетки, и с удивлением обнаружил, что стоит у баскетбольной площадки. Стало смешно. Всегда, когда становилось плохо, он сбегал играть в баскетбол, а теперь ноги сами привели. Какая ирония.   
  
Вздохнув, Аомине медленно зашел за ограждение, посмотрел на новенькие корзины и уселся на скамью у самой сетки, уставившись в небо. Солнце было багровым, оно медленно опускалось, разжигая на небе пожар. Душа Аомине тоже горела. Душа Аомине металась, заставляя сердце биться быстрее. Заставляя Аомине сожалеть о том, что натворил. А небо сгорало в ярко-алом закате.   
  
— Аомине, — рядом с ним раздался знакомый голос. Лениво отведя взгляд от неба и прищурившись, Аомине посмотрел на Имаеши, стоящего с мячом в руках. Прекрасный апельсиновый цвет. — Сацуки на тебя обижена, очень сильно обижена.   
  
Аомине фыркнул. Опять эта лисья ухмылка. Он может без этого, интересно? Впрочем, наплевать. Какая разница?  
  
— Ты пришел, чтобы сказать мне об этом? Не стоило, — буркнул Аомине, отворачиваясь. Мимо прошла компания подростков, весело хохоча и что-то громко обсуждая. Медленно зажигались фонари.   
  
Имаеши усмехнулся и поправил очки. Он проводил взглядом подростков, словно эти ребята были намного интереснее разговора, а потом вновь посмотрел на Аомине.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — Имаеши стукнул мячом об асфальт. — Давай сыграем разок, я давно не разминался. Хочется погонять мяч как раньше. Ну, что скажешь?   
  
Аомине нахмурился, пытаясь понять, издевается он или совершенно серьезен. Имаеши мерно стучал мячом по площадке, не торопя и не подначивая. В конце концов, у него было одно важное преимущество перед Кисе для игры «один на один». Он тоже долго не тренировался.   
  
Аомине даже сам до конца не понял, как рванул вперед, стремительно выбивая мяч из рук. Имаеши охнул и тихо, но довольно рассмеялся, тут же пытаясь его обойти и вернуть потерянное преимущество. Но Аомине не собирался уступать ещё и ему. Все-таки он совершенно не умел проигрывать.  
  
Тело, разбуженное играми Кисе, стремительно, но немного неловко вспоминало движения. Мышцы очень скоро начали ныть, а дыхание сбилось, но это было неважно, потому что Имаеши тоже трудно давалась игра. Так или иначе, а Аомине был гением, какие рождаются раз в десятилетие. И он напряженно вспоминал, буквально вытаскивал из памяти финты, броски и проходы.   
  
Шершавая поверхность мяча приятно обжигала ладонь, тяжелое дыхание и боль в мышцах казались приемлемой платой за странное удовольствие от игры. Он носился по площадке, задыхаясь от знакомого потрясающего чувства. Как от этого можно было вообще отказаться?! Как можно было  _добровольно_  от этого отказаться?! У него, что, рассудок помутился?!   
  
— Ты все же невероятен, Аомине, — признал Имаеши, вытирая пот со лба. — Все-таки Поколение Чудес в любой ситуации будут оставаться монстрами. Не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь играть?  
  
И Аомине ощутил, как все внутри взметнулось, почти запело, засверкало, как звездное небо. Это было потрясающе. Это было странно, но волшебно. Было просто до дрожи.   
  
— Я хочу играть.


	10. Сделаю

_Кисе мягко улыбается, убирает несколько непослушных прядок за ухо, облизывает пересохшие губы и смотрит в глаза. Внимательно смотрит, с такой невыносимой нежностью, что Аомине задыхается и тянется за поцелуем, ловя судорожный вздох. Кисе немного дрожит, но не отталкивает, позволяя Аомине входить глубже, резче и быстрее. Позволяя Аомине гладить и ласкать везде, куда он сможет дотянуться._  
  
 _Пряди вновь рассыпаются, челка падает на глаза, но Кисе уже не обращает на это внимания. Он целиком и полностью отдается Аомине, плавится в его объятьях и сладко-сладко стонет. Тихо, но до того чувственно, что перед глазами начинает мутнеть, а в низу живота тянет, предвещая скорую разрядку._  
  
 _Кисе плотнее обхватает его ногами, притягивает ближе, щурится, запрокидывает голову и выдыхает на ухо:_  
  
 _— Я люблю тебя, Аомине-чи! — и Аомине не может сдерживаться. Он кончает, едва успев выйти, смотрит на счастливо улыбающегося Кисе и отчаянно хочет прошептать в ответ:_  
  
  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Кисе.  
  
Аомине уставился в стену, кусая губы. Сердце билось как бешенное, а осознание накатывало холодной волной. Было немного страшно от этого непонятного чувства, странного и трепетного, но вместе с этим было упоительно хорошо, очень-очень хорошо. Так хорошо, что слов не было.   
  
Влюбился, подумайте-ка! Вот так, просто взял и влюбился. В Кисе, в этого глупого, взбалмошного, гордого и прекрасного Кисе. В Кисе, чью спину он видит мелькающей где-то далеко впереди. В Кисе, которого он обязан догнать.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Сацуки обозвала Аомине редкостным идиотом, посоветовала больше гулять на свежем воздухе и вообще подлечить расшатанную нервную систему. Имаеши только загадочно улыбался, ничего не рассказав ей, лишь пожал плечами на удивленный взгляд.  
  
Где-то в душе Аомине был благодарен ему за то, что помог осознать, помог понять свое ужасное заблуждение. Это было похоже на озарение, иначе и не назвать. Аомине не мог понять себя, он совершенно не понимал, как получается, что больше чем на пять лет он разлюбил баскетбол. А ведь баскетбол был его частью с самого детства. Аомине прокручивал в своей голове воспоминания, поражался своей обидной глупости. И невероятно злился из-за упущенных возможностей.   
  
И хотя после победы над Имаеши ему казалось, что он чуть ли не всемогущ, Аомине понимал, что до Кисе ему очень далеко. Так далеко, как когда-то Кисе было до него самого. И этот разрыв хотелось сократить всеми возможными силами. Сделать, что угодно, лишь бы вернуть во взгляд Кисе то самое счастливое восхищение, заставить его улыбнуться…  
  
Аомине желал вновь ощутить огонь, бегущий по телу во время игр с Кисе, услышать звонкое и азартное «Аомине-чи!»… Аомине желал получить Кисе в свое личное безраздельное пользование, желал любить и ласкать его не только во сне. Желаний было так много, что он чуть ли не задыхался от них.  
  
Чета Имаеши уехала тем же вечером. Аомине лишь пожал плечами, надо ему их удерживать – самому в квартире тесно! Зато Сацуки оставила чистоту и порядок вместе с легким запахом духов, пропитавшим, казалось, весь дом.   
  
За окном с утра светило солнце, будильник и не думал замолкать, но сегодня это не раздражало. Сегодня он начнет сначала, оставив бессмысленно потраченное время, пустоту на сердце и в душе в другой жизни. А в этой – он будет счастлив. Он будет любить Кисе и баскетбол.   
  
  
***  
  
  
— Йо, Акаши, — бросил Аомине, неспешно подходя и чуть щурясь от яркого солнца. Акаши хлопнул в ладоши, призывая закончить тренировку, и отпустил команду, вытирая пот с лица. — Выглядишь чертовски уставшим.  
  
— У нас скоро игра против Шинтаро, — мрачно отозвался Акаши и посмотрел на неожиданного гостя. — Признаюсь, твой звонок застал меня врасплох.   
  
Аомине кивнул, отводя взгляд — смотреть в разноцветные глаза бывшего капитана было все-таки жутко. Особенно жутко становилось от взгляда, знающего, пронизывающего, слишком внимательного, слишком опасного. Может, Акаши и правда мог читать мысли, кто его императорское величество знает?..  
  
— Так что тебе понадобилось, Дайки? — Акаши потянулся и подошел к столу у самой стены, написал что-то в журнале и, немного подумав, уселся прямо на стол. — Не отнимай мое время, если нечего сказать.  
  
Аомине помялся. Что сказать было, но вот как сформулировать, чтобы это не выглядело жалко или унизительно? Как объяснить, что он хочет и для чего? Аомине был не дурак, но вот в таких переговорах (назвать иначе разговор с Акаши язык не поворачивался) ни черта не смыслил. Может, надо было попросить Кагами?.. Хотя, чего уже!  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне восстановить мои навыки, — выдохнул он, глядя на замершего, а потом хмыкнувшего Акаши. — Пожалуйста, — подумав, добавил Аомине.  
  
Акаши задумчиво покачал головой, словно что-то припоминая.  
  
— А я все думал, когда ты придешь ко мне с этой просьбой. Много времени не понадобилось, впрочем,— пробормотал он. О чем Акаши думает, сказать невозможно. Но Аомине почему-то был уверен, что он сейчас в хорошем расположении духа. — Я помогу тебе, Дайки. Но я устал выслушивать нытье Рёты каждый вечер, когда прихожу домой. Тецуе тоже, думаю, это надоело. Сделай Рёту счастливым.  
  
— Сделаю, — уверенно отозвался Аомине.


	11. Улыбка

Фукуда-сан заперся у себя в маленькой мастерской, полностью увлеченный сборкой своей куклы. Аомине добродушно поражался его этой страсти, но теперь отношение к подобным заскокам старика изменилось. Аомине теперь отчетливо и ясно видел, что Фукуда-сан счастлив. Счастлив, потому что у него есть цель, есть любимое дело, которому он посвящает всего себя.  
  
И Аомине не мог сдержать немного хитроватой усмешки, словно ему теперь был известен секрет, формула самого обычного и простого счастья. А ведь так и было, у него появилась цель, к которой он стремительно двигался, не обращая внимания на ноющие мышцы и ужасную усталость. У него была цель — сделать счастливым успешного, но совершенно несчастного из-за идиота по имени Дайки, Кисе Рёту.   
  
Тренировки с Акаши заставили вспомнить времена Тейко и отчаянно посочувствовать команде, в которой он теперь был капитаном. Что и говорить, Акаши был настоящим демоном, явно наслаждающимся видом потного и почти падающего с ног Аомине. Иначе объяснить его садистскую усмешку не получалось. Но эти тренировки приносили плоды! Так, например, Аомине ясно чувствовал, что с каждым разом мышцы болят все меньше, а длительные пробежки не приносят мучительной усталости.   
  
— Все-таки ты член Поколения Чудес, — пожал плечами Акаши, недовольно хмурясь, наблюдая за игрой команды. Аомине сидел рядом, тяжело дыша, и блаженно улыбался, вспоминая то самое чувство собственного превосходства. — Но прекрати обыгрывать членов моей команды один на один. Если тебе не с кем тренироваться, то почему бы не сыграть со мной?  
  
— Ну, — Аомине покосился на Акаши и покачал головой. — Я пока не смогу тебя победить.  
  
— Ты стал реалистом, Дайки, — заметил Акаши.   
  
Пожалуй, что реалистом. В конце концов, победа Кисе его кое-чему научила. Вообще, за последние несколько недель, что он занимался с Акаши, он многое передумал, переосмыслил и посмотрел под другим углом.   
  
Если бы не эти годы, проведенные в замкнутости, отстраненности и полном нежелании менять жизнь, находить цель, то смог бы он сейчас так радоваться шершавому мячу в ладони, его звуку в кольце, скрипу кроссовок по натертому полу?.. Почему-то Аомине уверен – не смог бы. Это стало бы самым обычным, не важным, повседневным и скучным. Оно таким и было, именно поэтому он бросил баскетбол. Зато теперь внутри горел непонятный огонь, смесь азарта и восторга, словно он только начал играть.   
  
О, да! Аомине помнил это чувство ещё с детства, когда во дворе на площадке ему не было равных, когда он только знакомился с баскетболом. И ещё раз, когда он знакомил с ним Кисе…  
  
А смог бы он так влюбиться в Кисе, как сейчас? Смог бы сходить с ума от мыслей и радоваться его фотографиям в журналах? И опять эта уверенность в обратном.  
  
В итоге, он должен был отказаться от всего, что было дорого, от всего, что составляло его обычную жизнь, чтобы понять то, как ценно это на самом деле! Был ли в этом смысл? Наверное, был… Хотя Аомине в этом совершенно не уверен. Но одно он понял точно: он рад, что все случилось именно так.  
  
Ему нравилось любить Кисе. Ему просто нравилось любить. А Кисе ответит на его чувства, сомневаться даже не приходилось. В конце концов, он – Аомине Дайки.   
  
  
***  
  
  
— Извините, можно мне… — колокольчик над дверью весело зазвенел, приветствуя нового посетителя. Аомине снял очки, которые надевал теперь, чтобы не посадить зрение во время работы с мелкими деталями. — Аомине-чи?!  
  
На пороге стоял Кисе, одетый в светлую куртку. Светлая челка падает на глаза, расширившиеся от удивления. Красивый, черт побери. Какой же он красивый!  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — Кисе медленно подошел к его столу, разглядывая маленькие часы на золотой цепочке, в которых Аомине ковырялся до этого. Шкатулочка играла свою нежную мелодию, которая удивительно подходила Кисе. Для него музыка, подумалось.   
  
Аомине хмыкнул и осторожно закрыл шкатулочку, поглядывая на неловко переминающегося с ноги на ногу Кисе, смущенно почесывающего нос, совершенно не готового к такой встрече. И Аомине подмечает опущенные уголки губ, что-то тоскливое в глубине теплых глаз. Подмечает устало опущенные плечи, легкие синяки под глазами… Но это не делает Кисе хуже.   
  
— Работаю я здесь, — почему-то в этот момент он испытывает чувство странной гордости за себя, за свои старания, за умение обращаться с антикварной техникой. Почему-то сейчас Аомине чувствует себя частью таинственного мира, мира чудесного и загадочного. — Ты хотел что-то починить?  
  
Кисе кивнул и присел рядом, глядя на то, как Аомине легко и быстро собирает разобранные часы, собирает без каких-либо усилий. Детальки сами вставали на нужные места, лишь подталкиваемые умелыми руками. Красивыми руками, думает Кисе.  
  
— Вот, — он достал из сумки музыкальную шкатулку, точь-в-точь такую же, какая стояла рядом с Аомине. Заметив его удивление, Кисе виновато развел руками. — Она больше не играет, хотя батарейки я поменял. Посмотришь?  
  
— Без проблем, — вообще-то, у него ещё три невыполненных заказа, но сейчас на это немножечко наплевать. Аомине осторожно стал разбирать шкатулку, поглядывая на Кисе, который нежно касался пальцами резьбы на другой шкатулочке, не отличимой от этой.  
  
Он полностью погрузился в работу, забыв на некоторое время даже про Кисе, который сидел тихо, как мышка, почти не дышал, наблюдая за работой. Иногда Аомине выныривал из этого странного транса и чувствовал на себе восхищенный и заинтересованный взгляд, от которого по коже бежали приятные знакомые мурашки.   
  
За временем Аомине не следил. Впрочем, справился он довольно быстро, работа была несложная – всего-то пару деталей поменять.   
  
— Как ты это делаешь? — пробормотал Кисе, и Аомине показалось, что в его глазах засияли знакомые искорки радости.   
  
— Просто беру и делаю, никто лучше не сможет, — отозвался Аомине, не скрывая ухмылки. Радость Кисе оказалось лучшей похвалой, которую он только мог себе представить.   
  
— Починить шкатулку лучше меня могу только я? — фыркнул Кисе, вставая и кладя деньги за работу на стол. Аомине быстро убрал их в кассу, глядя на то, как неловко поправляет одежду Кисе, собираясь уходить. Почему бы и не сейчас?..  
  
— Кисе, — он повернулся, посмотрев на Аомине с какой-то странной надеждой. — Ты сегодня занят?  
  
— Свободен, совершенно свободен, — хрипло прошептал Кисе, и Аомине достал из-под стола мяч, крутанув его на указательном пальце.  
  
— Сыграем? — спросил он, любуясь на слабую, но светлую, ту самую улыбку.  
  
  
***  
  
  
На улице царила весна. Надо же, а Аомине даже не заметил этого, с головой уйдя в тренировки. И сейчас, идя рядом с Кисе, вдыхая свежий воздух, казавшийся таким легким, что ещё чуть – и можно взлететь, он по-тихому радовался. А ещё ужасно хотелось обнять Кисе, этого Кисе, радостного и сбитого с толку, немного смущенного, поглядывающего на мяч с недоверием.   
  
Конечно, Аомине мог рассказать ему то, о чем думал. Мог поделиться своими терзаниями и рассуждениями. Мог, но не хотел. Ни к чему это. Важно только то, что он, наконец, открыл глаза на жизнь. Он жил в затяжном душном кошмаре, а теперь пришло время проснуться.   
  
На площадке обнаружились мальчишки, тут же убежавшие за сетку, едва заметив их. Аомине хмыкнул, закатывая рукава и начиная набивать мяч. Кисе тоже снял куртку, приготовившись, внимательно следя за движением противника.   
  
— Готовься, Кисе, — рыкнул Аомине. — Я надеру тебе зад!  
  
Кисе счастливо улыбнулся, мгновенно став похожим на себя прежнего, юного глупого мальчишку с вечным восторгом в глазах.   
  
— Попробуй, Аомине-чи! — выдохнул он, выбивая мяч.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Кисе носился вокруг него, словно курица-наседка, не знал, куда себя пристроить и что лучше сделать. И надо ли что-то делать.  
  
— Аомине-чи! А если что-то серьезное? А если ты не сможешь ходить?! А если там… — он охнул, когда Аомине, не дожидаясь конца тирады, притянул его к себе и сжал в объятьях, выдыхая в светлую макушку.  
  
— Просто подвернул ногу, балбес, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как затих и успокоился Кисе. Обнимать его было до одури приятно, так приятно, что Аомине не мог сдержать улыбки. — А ведь счет у нас равный, — заметил он.  
  
Кисе ошарашено посмотрел на него, моргнул глупо, а потом улыбнулся. Так улыбнулся, как давно хотелось Аомине. До того светло и счастливо, до того искренне, что дыхание перехватило. Кисе смотрел на него, улыбаясь, а потом всхлипнул внезапно и спрятал лицо на его плече.  
  
И Аомине тихонечко думал, что Кисе, этот невероятно глупый и дурной Кисе, все-таки счастлив. И плачет от радости у него на плече. Рубашка вся мокрая будет. Но это, в общем-то, неважно. Аомине совсем не против делать Кисе таким безудержно счастливым.


End file.
